1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of musical instruments, and more particularly to a cover for drum lugs and their constituent parts for protection against damage to the drum shells of congas or similar kinds of drums when the drums are adjacently situated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, protective covers have been created for variety of hard or sharp-edged objects, such as, for example, metal nuts and bolts, capable of damaging adjacently situated products. Some of these devices have even been developed specifically for the drum lug components of a conga drum. U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,116 ('116 patent) discloses such a device. In the '116 patent, a device is provided to engage the lug component to prevent damaging contact with another drum. U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,818 discloses another type of protective cover or cap for lug nuts of the kind used to mount a wheel on a vehicle.
Neither of these devices, however, nor anything else known in the prior art addresses the serious problem addressed and corrected by the device of the present invention. The invention achieves this by covering not only the nut and bolt components of the lug nut assembly, but also the various other components of the assembly that protrude beyond the periphery of the conga shell and present conditions that are capable of causing serious and extensive damage to an adjacent instrument.